Love Conquers All
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: People go through there lives finding and loosing love. But some love transcends time and space itself. Can Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray find out their pasts to protect their futures and the ones they love. Can they find the power to defeat their enemy. Or will they crash and burn. NatsuXLucy. And GrayXErza


**A WARNING THINGS MAY BE CONFUSING AT FIRST BUT IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED I PROMISE!**

Pain erupted in her chest as she took the blow from *******'s opponent.

She couldn't help it. ******* had told her to stay back because she had been hurt already and had no magic left.

She didn't like the command, but she saw the worry and fear -for her- in his eyes and said she would.

But that changed when she saw Demyan launch an attack that would have hit ******* right between his shoulder blades.

She couldn't let her ******* get hurt like that. She knew that it would hurt to take that blow -and man did it-, but it would hurt worse to see ******* get hurt or see him die.

Blood poured from her mouth in a steady stream. ******* turned and looked at her in horror. Fear and pain crossing his bloody face.

Demyan ripped his sword out from the her chest, causing her to scream in pain, then cough up more blood as she can't draw a breath properly.

"NO!" ******* yells anguish clear in his voice. ******* catches her as she falls limply to the ground. Her eyes flutter shut. "Come on Lucille! Don't you fall asleep!" ******* yells, smacking her cheeks gently. Tears well up in the slightly blurred boys eyes. "Please, please you can't leave! You promised you wouldn't!"

"*******, i-im sorry." She chokes out, trying to speak around the pain in her chest. "But I'm going to have to say goodbye no-" She pauses,coughing up more blood.

Demyan watches, amusement dancing in his eyes as he stares at the two on the demolished floor.

"Don't say that! Come on Lucille, just wait until Gwendolyn gets here!" The boy cries out, tears dripping onto the her face.

Her chest aches in a different way, he's supposed to smile and laugh. He's supposed to grin that mischievous grin of his, the one that makes his eyes light up with a different kind of fire. ******* is the light in the darkness. He's not supposed to look like he's being dragged down by it.

Tears well up in her eyes as she lifts her hand to his cheek. Ignoring the fact that her vision is blurring and the fact that her entire body hurts.

"N-no, don't cry *******! P-please. I c-couldn't let y-you d-die..." She manages to get out. "I c-couldn't let y-y-you die because I lo-" A large flash of pain goes through her then just dulls down to a faint thrum. She's aware of ******* calling her name more and more urgently but her vision and hearing is fading to fast.

The last thing she feels is a tight grip on her hand.

The last thing she sees is a violent flash of red.

The last thing she hears is a heartbroken roar.

**-don't mind me imma line break-**

The loud chiming of her alarm clock wakes Lucy up. She bolts upright in her bed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I-i hate that dream!" She whispers silently as she wipes at her face. "I don't even know why I always have that dream. My names not Lucille and I don't know anyone named Gwendolyn or Deyman!"

Lucy's mostly white pet dog Plue, jumps up onto her bed and leans into her side. Lucy grins and pets Plue's shockingly orange nose. "Heya Plue, are you trying to cheer me up again?" Lucy coos, Plue tilts his head and Lucy pulls him into a hug.

"Come on Plue, I'll brush you then write to Mom." A sigh escapes her lips. "Then go to the new school."

**A HOUR LATER AT SCHOOL, art class**

"Ok class we have a new student." Lucy shifts slightly as she hears this. "Come on in Lucy."

Lucy takes a deep breath and walks in, nervously smoothing down her school uniform skirt.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Suta." Lucy is glad she managed to get a fake last name. It would make it harder for for people to find her. Lucy bows slightly. "Please take care of me."

"Ok Lucy, you can sit next to Wendy. Wendy raize your hand." A girl with long blue hair raised her hand shyly. Lucy walks foreward and sits next to her.

"Hi Wendy, its nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet you too."

"I hope we can be friends." Wendy's eyes widen.

"Really?" Lucy tilts her head.

"Yeah why would'nt I?"

"B-Because I'm younger then you, and I'm in higher classes then most people my age." Wendy says quietly. Lucy smiles gently, then reaches over and ruffles Wendys hair.

"So, why would I care about that? That just means your amazing!" Wendy blushes.

"T-Thank you."

"Girls, pay attention to class." The teacher scolds.

"Ok." They chime back. Then laugh quietly.

**A/N: **

**This is the first chap of a story that was requisted by Konata. But imma have fun writing it XD**

**Also Suta means star according to google translate. So if its wrong its wrong sorry. Also almost everyone who isn't in there teens will now be in there teens XD**

**Sorry about how short it is, itll get longer promise. **

**XD tell me what you think please**


End file.
